Nightmare Balloon Boy
Nightmare Balloon Boy also known as Nightmare BB 'for short is an antagonist in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4, and one of the seven nightmare animatronics ten if the Halloween Edition animatronics and Plushtrap are counted in the game. While he is one of the few new nightmare animatronics introduced in the Halloween Edition, alongside Nightmare Mangle and Nightmarionne he also makes an appearance in the Standard Edition. He is the nightmarish incarnation of BB. He is featured in his minigame known as "Fun with Balloon Boy" and functions exactly the same as Plushtrap. It is confirmed that he has an impact on the lore; whether his role is important or not is yet to be determined. He replaces the "Fun with Plushtrap" minigame in normal gameplay with his minigame, though Plushtrap is still present in-game. Physical Appearance Nightmare Balloon Boy's appearance is similar to the original BB, except with a more menacing design. This includes large, pointed teeth inside of his large mouth (similar to Nightmare Chica), dark-blue eyelids and teeth gums, long claw-like fingers, and more sinister-looking eyes with red irises (similar to Nightmare Chica's Cupcake) as well as narrow gray veins. In fact, his mouth goes all the way around his head. He has a red triangular nose and circular cheeks instead of orange ones. He also has a red and purple striped hat and shirt, instead of his usual red and blue stripes. The pinwheel from the top of his cap is also blue rather than orange with a yellow button up top. His two buttons are indigo instead of the original BB's black ones. His brown hair is slightly shorter than his original counterpart. His blue pants are lighter in color. If one looks carefully, one can see that Nightmare Balloon Boy seems to wear white socks. His shoes bear an exact resemblance to his original counterpart's, albeit they appear lighter in color. Interestingly, Nightmare Balloon Boy appears to be in a perfect and completely undamaged shape. Like Phantom BB, Nightmare Balloon Boy lacks the balloon and sign saying "'''Balloons!". Personality Unlike his original counterpart, Nightmare Balloon Boy talks in complete sentences. As with the other nightmares, he has no qualms about torturing his victims with his bony, metal hands. he also tends to mock his victims before eating them whole, which also suggests qluttony, as evident by his quotes in Ultimate Custom Night. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Nightmare Balloon Boy only exists in the "Fun With Balloon Boy" minigame, which functions almost exactly like the minigame "Fun With Plushtrap". Nightmare Balloon Boy starts off on the chair and then moves to four sets of doors, hallway, the "X" on the floor, or jumpscares the player. Nightmare Balloon Boy functions exactly as Plushtrap in the "Fun with Plushtrap" minigame, except for the fact that he laughs or says "Hi" or "Hello" in a deep, demonic voice as well as the fact that he moves at a slightly faster speed than Plushtrap (given the shorter timer), making him more of a challenge. His jumpscare is similar in fashion. To win the minigame, the player must shine the flashlight when Nightmare BB is stopped on the "X", Nightmare BB will then permanently cease moving and the player will be granted a 2-hour bonus for the next night (1 hour is skipped when challenges are enabled). If the player fails the minigame and Nightmare BB is hiding in a room or still in his chair when the timer goes out, the player will receive a death screen with the words "TOO BAD". If the player fails the minigame and/or Nightmare BB gets too close before the timer runs out, they will be jumpscared by Nightmare BB and lose the chance to win the 2-hour bonus, also giving the player the "TOO BAD" result screen. Ultimate Custom Night Nightmare Balloon Boy returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. When the night starts, Nightmare BB is already slouched over inside the office. After lowering the monitor, there's a chance he'll be sitting up. When slouched, be careful not to shine the flashlight on him, as this will result in an immediate jumpscare. If he is sitting, however, shine the light to return him to his slouching position, otherwise he will attack when the player opens up the monitor. The challenges in which Nightmare BB is present are as follows: *Pay Attention 1 *Pay Attention 2 *Nightmares Attack *Chaos 3 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Nightmare BB returns in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted as an antagonist. He appears in the second Dark Rooms level, which is a recreation of "Fun With Balloon Boy", where the player has 90 seconds to stop Nightmare BB on the X. Successfully stopping him unlocks PlushBaby's level, whereas failure results in a jumpscare from him, forcing the player to restart. Category:Characters